


Distractions

by no_bo_dyouneedtoknow



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of Masturbation, basically kenma has depression and kuroo is a good friend/partner, implied depression (kenma), kuroo is really nice and kenma is vulnerable with him, mentions of medicine for depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24875977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/no_bo_dyouneedtoknow/pseuds/no_bo_dyouneedtoknow
Summary: kenma has clinical depression and Kuroo knows and tries to be the best boyfriend he can and comforts him over the phone.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	Distractions

Kenna’s tired. Day after day he dragged his feet in the mud while everyone else was swimming. He’s so tired. Tired of trying to hard to stay alive. Reminding himself every single fucking day. 

He wanted more than that. More than waking up every day to the same shit. The same mud and the same hurt. He was so incredibly tired.

He reached down, past his chest and underneath the waistband of his shorts. He remembered the last hand that went past that waistband. 

He sighed deeply. Kuroo, he thinked . Wouldn’t it be so easy, to call him right now? Tell him what’s he’s doing. Get him riled up. I mean, he wouldn’t say no. He’s probably doing the same thing. Distracting himself. 

No, Kuroo is fine. He doesn’t need to distract himself from anything. Kuroo is fine, right? He hopes he is. Maybe I should call him, he thinked. 

He took his hand out of his pants and rolled over. He got his phone from his nightstand and calls him up. Kuroo picks up immediately, of course. 

“Hey, what’s up?” Kuroo sounded breathless.

“Nothing, you?”

“I was just thinking about you actually.”

“Oh you were, were you?” Kenma tried to sound unamused. 

“Haha very funny. I wasn’t jerking off actually, I was just wondering how you were doing. You know, with the new meds and all...” He trailed off, unsure.

“Oh. Yeah, they’re fine.”

“Notice a difference? Is it better?”

“Too early to tell. Takes a couple weeks.”

“Oh okay. Well, did that new game come yet?”

“Yeah...”

“Is it fun??”

“Yeah...you never really care about my games...what’s this all about?”

“Is it so terrible to ask about the things you like?” Kuroo sounded like laughter and Kenma could tell that Kuroo was trying to lighten the mood. But he felt like lead. Everything was weighing down on him. Pushing on his chest slowly but surely. 

“No. Just...I don’t know.”

“Kenma, are you okay?”

“Depends on your definition of okay is.”

“Kenma.”

“No.” He let out a choked sob. 

“It’s okay Kenma. I’m here. I’m here and I love you.”

“Kuroo...Kuroo I can’t-I can’t...” He held the phone close to his ear and curled up. 

“It’s gonna be okay Kenma. You’re so strong. You’re so brave. I’m gonna be here for you. Always Kenma always.”

“Kuroooo, it hurts. All the time.”

“I know, but you can do it. It’s gonna be okay. I love so much.”

Kenma took a deep breath. “I love you too Kuroo.” He put the phone next to his head on his pillow. He took another deep breath. “I hate this so much Kuroo.”

“I know. You don’t deserve this, but I believe in you. You’re so strong Kenma.”

Kuroo told he loved him until Kenma fell asleep. Tears on his pillow. Aching in his heart. But Kuroo loved him. And he loved Kuroo. So his heart was healing. One scar at a time.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic literally ever. what do y’all think?


End file.
